


Never correct Satan

by SailorYue



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22395445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorYue/pseuds/SailorYue
Summary: Everyone knows Satan can't say 'penguins'. Everyone knows you never correct Satan. or at least nearly everyone knew that.
Kudos: 8





	Never correct Satan

**Author's Note:**

> Going off the headcanon that Eric the disposable demon actually clones himself, and going off the fact that Satan's va, Benedict Cumberbatch cannot say penguin.

"...assign you to Antarctica, maybe you'll have better luck tempting souls of penwings."

"Innit 'penGuin?'' Eric asked. Hell became deadly silent. The silence so quiet you can hear Earth moving through space. It was then that Eric realized... He wasn't in a copy... He didn't have time to spawn before this meeting. No one in the room looked at him, not even Beelzebub's flies. Well... He'd gone 5,500 years not discorporating his body. His luck was bound to run out eventually. He managed to let out one final expletive before a massive red fist sent him into Earth's crust.

**Author's Note:**

> Been a very long time since I wrote an actual drabble. That was fun.


End file.
